


Thunderstorms

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Hands and paws [5]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Munkustrap & Rum Tum Tugger are Siblings, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Victoria is scared to death of thunderstorms. Luckily, she has her fathers to comfort her
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Jemima & Victoria (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees & Victoria (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Rum Tum Tugger & Victoria (Cats)
Series: Hands and paws [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778965
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before "Catnapped."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

It had all started out as a normal day.

Tugger, Misto, Victoria, Munkus, Demeter, Jemima and a couple of other cats who also lived nearby had been hanging out together at the junkyard. Victoria and Jemima were happily playing together with their parents watching the two of them them with smiles on their faces. It was still quite a few months until the next ball and things were peaceful.

Things changed when a loud rumble of thunder made itself known, startling many of the cats. Tugger briefly looked up with a look of distaste. He hated rain as his mane was always a pain in the ass to dry. He looked back at his little kitten and immediately frowned in concern. Victoria's eyes were wide in fear and her whole body was trembling, shaking like a leaf. He was about to go to her, when lightning shot across the sky and with a mewl of fear, Victoria raced towards their den. Sharing a look, Tugger and Misto immediately followed

The other cats watched them go in concern, wondering what was wrong. "Come on, Jemmy. Let's get you inside." Demeter said, quickly leading her kitten to their own den as all the other cats began to take shelter from the incoming storm. "Will Victoria be alright?" Jemima asked in worry. "She'll be fine. She has Tugger and Misto to look after her." Munkus soothed her as he joined his mate and kitten to hide from the storm. 

In the meantime, Tugger and Misto quickly found their kitten trembling underneath an old blanket in the back of their little den. "Sweetheart? Are you alright?" Misto asked, gently nudging the little lump in the blanket with his nose. Victoria slowly poked her head out and both cats found their hearts breaking at the look of absolute fear on her face.

Tugger immediately went to lie down next to her and Victoria quickly buried herself into his thick, warm fur, her body completely shaking. He licked her head to comfort her, but it didn't really work as another clap of thunder was heard and she whimpered in fear. Misto quickly lied down on her other side, their bodies acting like a cocoon of safety. "It's alright Victoria, the thunder won't hurt you. It's just the air making farts" Tugger said and his daughter let out a small giggle at that. He smiled and continued to lick her

Seeing his daughter flinch at another lightning flash and bury her face into Tugger's thick fur, Misto got an idea and stood up. Tugger gave him a confused look, but he just winked at his mate, his fur starting to sparkle as he started to use his magic. Except for the blanket they were lying on, all the other blankets and pillows flew through the air, Misto's magic transforming the pile they made in a fort. 

His former humans had young children and he had seen them do this with them several times, until one of them had turned out to be allergic to cats and he had to leave. Tugger immediately smiled in wonder and amazement at seeing what his mate had done for Victoria. "Look, my little kitten. Look what your daddy made." He whispered, nudging his daughter.

Victoria slowly looked up at his words and her eyes immediately widened in shock and surprise at seeing the small blanket and pillow fort there waiting for her. Carefully standing up in-between thunder and lightning, walking out of her papa's embrace and entering the small fort, she saw that it was just big enough for the three of them and lied down in the middle, both her fathers quickly joining her on the pillow after Misto pulled another blanket over the entrance, obscuring the scary lightning from view..

With the lightning out of sight, some of the thicker blankets muffling the loud thunder and of course, her papa and daddy being right there with her, keeping her close and comforting her, Victoria slowly relaxed. "There you go, my little kitten. It's alright. You're safe." Tugger whispered, starting to purr as he knew it helped his daughter feel calm.

Victoria snuggled against his chest, letting out a small purr herself. "My former human kept me out during a storm and lightning hit a tree nearby. It really scared me." She said and both Tugger and Misto bit back hisses at hearing that. "You're safe now, sweetheart. I put protection spells over all our dens, so lightning won't hit us." Misto reassured her

Victoria gave him a small smile, nudging her head against his and he purred in answer. Tugger licked his daughter from behind. "We will never do that, Victoria. We love you and will never kick you out. Don't ever forget that" He said and Victoria nodded, rubbing her head against him. Misto watched then with a smile, before snuggling even closer to them as rain started to fail, thick droplets of water falling on the roof of the car. Warm and safe in-between her fathers, Victoria barely noticed it anymore.

Tugger and Misto kept their daughter entertained by telling (mostly exaggerated) stories about how they met and when they became a couple. Victoria giggled and laughed at the stories, only occasionally flinching when a particularly loud clap of thunder was heard and her fathers were always there to comfort her and tell her everything was alright and that she was safe. 

After a while, she started to yawn more and more and her eyelids started to droop as she became more tired. Her fathers noticed this and smiled. "Go to sleep, my little kitten. We'll protect you." Tugger said. Victoria smiled at him, before snuggling closer into his fur and closing her eyes. She quickly fell asleep, knowing that as long as her fathers were there, the storm wouldn't harm her. Tugger and Misto soon fell asleep as well.

Demeter, Munkus and Jemima were in their own den, watching the rain fall. Jemima liked to hold her paw out and catch the drops as they fell. She used to be scared of storms, until her parents managed to make a game out of it. She had to predict where the next flash of lighting would be. It of course could never be precise, but the general direction counted as well. She squealed and giggled as her father suddenly splashed her with some water from a puddle just outside their den and immediately pounced on him. 

He playfully let himself fall back as Demeter watched them both with a smile. After leaving Macavity years ago, she had never thought she would ever have this life, but here she was. Munkus gave her what she always was missing and never judged her because of her past. She had never felt so safe and loved before and she would protect them both with her life

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Jemima loudly squealing in laughter as her father tickled her mercilessly. She laughed at the situation and went to help "free" her daughter from her father's clutches. Munkus used this opportunity to pull her to him as well and she fell down with a soft squeal of her own, her head resting against his chest.

She smiled at her mate's actions and relaxed into his hold. Munkus stopped tickling his daughter and just held both his girls tightly to his chest. Jemima calmed down as well, realising that playtime was over for now. She happily snuggled into her father's warm chest and quickly fell asleep, the loudly raging thunderstorm outside barely bothering her. Her parents both smiled down at her, before looking at each other. Munkus nudged his mate's nose and she smiled, before they closed their eyes and fell asleep as well.

When the cats woke up, the storm had passed and the junkyard had turned into a very big mud pool. At seeing the mud, Tugger immediately lifted Victoria up with his teeth so she wouldn't get filthy. Misto made the blanket and pillow fort fall apart and spread the pillows and blankets over the den again, ready to be used again at another time.

Saying goodbye to Munkus, Demeter and Jemima, the three cats went home. John and Jacob were surprised that except for their paws, they were completely dry and clean and that Victoria didn't have a speck of mud on her fur. After quickly washing their paws, the adult cats were put down and left alone. Together, the three cats snuggled closer and fell asleep, safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how safe a junkyard is during a thunderstorm, so that's why I had Misto put protection spells on the dens. 
> 
> Also, whenever I'm writing them as cats, I literally have to tell myself "they're cats. Cats lick each other. It's literally one of the main things they do. Stop thinking it's weird. In this context, it isn't."
> 
> Also, in the third paragraph, my auto correct changed "incoming storm" to "oncoming storm" and I was like "this is Cats, not Doctor Who." :D
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
